


home is where you are

by Nina_683



Series: Aussie Line [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what this is either don't ask me, M/M, aussie line ship needs more appreciation, just Chan and Felix being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_683/pseuds/Nina_683
Summary: “But you know, it feels like a brought a piece of Australia with me, here in Korea.” He pauses for a moment. “It's good, you know, having someone who's from Australia too. You're like my own little piece of home.” Felix teases half-sincerely.Chan snorts. “Dear God that was so cheesy.” He shakes Felix’s head off his shoulder. “Come on, I think it's time for bed for you.”Felix pouts, trying to shake off the lingering warmth of Chan against his cheek as he follows him down the stairs to the roof.





	home is where you are

“Do you ever just sometimes… I don't know, want to go back? To Australia?” Felix asks, kicking his feet forward as he turns to Chan.

They're sitting on the roof of their dorms, the glowing neon figures on Felix's thrift-shop watch telling him that it's approaching 2am. 

Chan had claimed it was the best place to be alone with your thoughts, Felix remembers, on the first day of his arrival in the dorms, and can't help but agree.

Chan grins, a wry subdued one that he hides as he looks down to his lap. “Oh yeah. Everyday. I'll be in the practise room, dancing one second then the next thinking about how that pen in the corner is the exact same one my mum used back in Sydney, and I just-” he shrugs helplessly, “I just want to see them.”

Felix smiles reminiscently. “Yeah, I get you. I never thought I would miss my sisters, but god, I miss the way they would wake me up at 6am, the way they would try their makeup out on me and how we would always go down to the beach on the weekend.”

He shuffles back till he can wrap his arms around his knees, resting his head on the top of his kneecaps. “I miss the things I didn't even know were things.”

Chan hums in agreement, looking out over the cloudy night sky. Somewhere in the distance, the loud horn of a lorry can be heard.

“Yeah.” He says after a beat of silence. “Yeah. I know what you mean.”

Felix sighs, resting his head on Chan's shoulder. The fabric of his sweater is scratchy and uncomfortable, but for an unfathomable reason he smells like home so Felix doesn't mind.

“But you know, it feels like a brought a piece of Australia with me, here in Korea.” He pauses for a moment. “It's good, you know, having someone who's from Australia too. You're like my own little piece of home.” Felix teases half-sincerely.

Chan snorts. “Dear God that was so cheesy.” He shakes Felix’s head off his shoulder. “Come on, I think it's time for bed for you.”

Felix pouts, trying to shake off the lingering warmth of Chan against his cheek as he follows him down the stairs to the roof.

#

It's 11pm and Felix wants to do nothing more than throw the game board over Changbin's head, but Chan's hand on his shoulder restrains him.

The 8 of them are in the middle of a very intense game of Monopoly, Jeongin begging off the game at 9pm after Hyunjin had thrown one of the dice at him for buying Mayfair.

They'd split into pairs for the second round after Jeongin left, deciding the carnage would be reduced that way. Jisung had immediately latched onto Minho and Hyunjin and Seungmin had also very quickly shuffled towards each other.

Changbin and Woojin were left as the only other pair, and formed a reluctant alliance. Chan and Felix were a given, because Felix couldn't communicate in the advanced Korean required to play Monopoly properly, and therefore was paired with Chan.

Felix rolls the dice, whooping as it rolls into a five. He moves the token up five steps, stopping on a property costing £180.

He turns to Chan, doing his best impression of a crying puppy.

Chan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Felix no.”

The other boy grins. “Felix yes.”

He hands over £180 to Minho who is also working as the Banker, ignoring Chan cursing behind him.

“We're about to go bankrupt!” Chan whines, hitting Felix’s shoulder. “No one's rolled on any of our six properties yet!”

Felix shushes him, winking. “Trust me, yeah? I've got this.”

Chan rolls his eyes and holds his arms to up the heavens, as if asking what he'd done to deserve this. Felix chooses to ignore this, settling back further in Chan's lap and focusing on the game.

Minho and Jisung are the first to go bankrupt, and Seungmin and Hyunjin are next after they finally roll into one of Chan and Felix's many properties.

The final showdown is between the Chanlix and Changjin team- except it's mainly just between Felix and Changbin because Chan has gone to sleep on Felix's shoulder, and Woojin is scrolling through his Instagram feed, not even pretending to care about the game anymore.

“You're going down!” Changbin sneers, rolling the dice. It lands on a four, and he confidently moves the token up four steps… onto one of Felix's £300 properties. “Oh fuck.” 

His face is drained of all colour, cursing as he smacks his head against the game board in misery.

Felix laughs so hard he falls backwards onto Chan and smacks his leg against the coffee table, simultaneously awakening their leader who wakes up with a surprised snort.

“Wha…?” Chan rubs his eyes, and looks at Changbin who is abusing himself with the game board, and turns to Felix who is imitating a hyena with the frequency of his laughs, falling all over the place.

Felix beams up at him, still shaking with laughter. “I told you to trust me hyung! Look, we won!”

It's hard to see who won when all the game pieces are scattered across the living room floor and Changbin has thrown the board somewhere, but he nods anyway and accepts the flailing hug Felix brings him into.

While Chan’s insides are being crushed by the hug, he vaguely hears Woojin mutter from some feet away, ‘never doing this again… bloody disaster.’

And he laughs, muffling the sound against the fabric of Felix's hoodie, because yes it was a disaster, but he realises he wouldn't have it any other way.

#

“Congratulations! Stray Kids will debut as 9!”

Felix freezes, and doesn't register what has just been announced until Minho turns to him with the most heart-wrenching smile he thinks he's ever seen.

We did it. He thinks vaguely as Minho pulls him into a brief hug. We did it.

He runs off the platform and into Chan, and throws himself onto the other boy, closing his eyes tight as he feels Chan's warm laughter tickle his ear.

He's laughing so hard that he thinks he might be crying as he holds Chan, fingers gripping the wool of his sweater tightly. He never wants to let go again.

Eventually, Chan pulls back and looks at him, smiling brightly. Everything has built up to this. Every day, every tear and hard work has been so Felix could stand, on this stage, and look his leader in the eye as a proud member of Stray Kids.

Standing there, with the fans’ cheers providing a hazy blanket of warmth over him- he doesn't think he's ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly may be the worst thing I've ever written though considering I wrote it at 2am I'll cut myself some slack.
> 
> I wanted more Aussie line fics so I wrote one myself but it didn't turn out very well


End file.
